I Wish You
by silvercrushx
Summary: A somewhat pointless fanfiction about Guy and Marian. I was inspired by Vertical Horizon’s song, Sunrays and Saturdays, and only Guy and Marian’s relationship would work. I still love the Robin and Marian pairing but I can’t help but love Guy too.


I Wish You…

I Wish You…

**A somewhat pointless fanfiction about Guy and Marian. I was inspired by Vertical Horizon's song, Sunrays and Saturdays, and Guy and Marian's relationship would work the best. I still love the Robin and Marian pairing but I can't help but love Guy too. It is set in modern day and is very AU.**

**P.S. I don't own Robin Hood. That is in the safe hands of the BBC.**

Guy stood in the family room of the small flat Marian and him shared in Nottingham, England for a short period of time. His dark hair fell across his face as he put all his records and CDs in a cardboard box. He sighed and placed the last few records in the box. He picked up a photo of Marian and him at the beach. He ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that he was going to lose the girl he loved.

It was just the other the night that he had walked into the flat and caught Marian and Robin sleeping together, to put it gently. Punches were thrown and Marian begged from them to stop. By the end of the night, Guy threw a half naked Robin out of the flat along with his clothes. Shortly after, Guy stormed out of the flat.

Guy had spent his last few nights sleeping on the couch. Marian and he shared few words and tried to act like the other wasn't there. They each spent little time in the flat. Marian tried to smooth things over by saying, _'it was a mistake,_' and _'I love you more.'_ Guy wasn't buying it.

Guy was placing the last of his things in the box when Marian walked into the small flat. Her beautiful brown eyes were red from crying and her dark brown hair fell passed her shoulders in gentle waves. "I thought you had found a new flat?"Marian asked.

"I came to get my stuff." Guy said carry the box over to the kitchen table. Marian nodded as she took off her coat and placed it on the back of a kitchen chair. "I'm taking my records. You can have your books. I'm sorry I never read them." He said as he put on his black suit coat. Marian and Guy shared few intereststogether and music taste was about the only one. She was always trying to get him to read the books she liked. Mostly classics but Guy had no interest in reading any of them.

Marian glanced over at Guy. "I only wanted you to read the books. I never said you could keep them." She said coldly as she poured water into a teapot.

Guy sighed and sat down at the kitchen table pushing the box filled with his stuff out of the way. "I didn't say I wanted to keep them." He said with a sarcastic tone. "Want to share one last cup of tea before I leave your life?"He asked looking over at her. Even with all that had happened, Guy still thought she was beautiful. He only wished that he could forgive her. Marian gave a weak smile and nodded.

"I will still write you letters and you can call me on the phone. I don't want you to leave my life forever." Marian said getting two teacups out of the dishwasher. "It's not that we are bad together…It is just that we…"

"Are better off apart." Guy said not hesitating to finish her sentence. She looked at the hardwood floors of the flat and nodded. "We were always trying to make love out of care. The perfect recipe but something wasn't there." Guy said. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I don't think that is true." She said as poured the hot water into the cups. She tried not to look at him. She didn't want him to see her cry again. "I just think we need some time apart." Marian said and stirred sugar into her tea slowly. "I'm sorry, Guy." She quietly only glances up to him briefly. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I think some time apart will be good for both of us." Guy said. He drank his tea without cream or sugar. He pushed some of her dark brown hair out of her face. "You can figure outnd who you love. Robin or me." Guy gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "I wish you a love that is warm and bright. Friendships strong and true and to live the life you chose, Marian" He said in a quiet whisper. Marian smiled a true smile. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. Guy leaned forward and softly kissed her on the lips. "It is good to see you smile." He said before walking back over to the kitchen table.

Marian blushed and touched her lips without knowing. "I wish you the same." She said quietly. Guy picked up the cardboard box and walked over to the door. "Goodbye." She said as she opened the door.

Guy smiled for once in the last few days. "Bye. See you around. I guess"

"Yea. See you around." Marian looked at the ground and then closed the door. She rested her back against the door. "Even tough it never worked. I think I still feel love for you"

Guy walked down the many stairs and the long walk to his black jeep. He gave one last look up at the window of the flat they had shared. "I still feel love for you," He said before getting into his jeep.

Little did they know they both felt the same thing.

**A/n: so that was my first fanfiction. Tell me what you think. **

**Love BakaIka.**


End file.
